Requiem of Solace
by niko56
Summary: Challenge Fic: Kim and Ron investigate a castle in Western Russia only to realize it was all a setup, where Kim will be pitted in a situation where she has nothing left to lose by a psychopath wanting to be her equalizer. Kim will then have to fight to the death to get the revenge she craves. Rated M for language, sexual references, blood, murder, and mild Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, sadly; Disney does.**

**A/N: Enjoy this one-shot, because this challenge fic needed to be posted, so here it be. **

**Rated M: Strong language, blood, mild sexual themes, implied sexual deviance**

**A/N (2): Read forth, review if you so see fit, and be amazed...or not. **

"**Requiem of Solace"**

* * *

_When embarking on a journey of revenge, you must first dig two graves -Sun Tzu _

_If you're going through hell, keep on going -Winston Churchill _

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself -FDR_

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee._ _-Ezekiel 25:17_ (_Samuel L. Jackson) _

_. . ._

_. . ._

"Shit...Shit-ah-FUCK! Shit! [Deep breathing]- ERG! Fucking cunt-AH! Fuck! Fuck it hurtsssss! [Deep breathing] FUCK!"

"It's okay! It's okay-It's o-o-o-Eli-Eli...look at me-look at me-shh-shh."

"Okay? You don't have a FUCKING round in yer gut!"

"Shh-shh, she'll hear you!"

"Fuck...FFFFFFFFFFucking shit!"

The scene opens to a man, dressed in a heavy white parka with a montage of weaponry on his person, some used. His hair is short and brown, but wet and greasy. Perhaps the most notable feature on the man, laying on his back in a pool of his own blood, was the bullet wound right in his stomach. He certainly was not taking it quite too well.

"Oh fuck-she fucking killed me Kim-erg-motherfucker." he wheezed.

"You're gonna be okay Eli...you're gonna be o-y-you're gonna be okay-I'm getting us out of this."

_Kill-Kara _

Kim is seen nearby a door, sweaty, tears of anger and sadness rolling down her face, an absolute mess, and looking like complete anguish, even more so than the man bleeding out just feet behind her. Even in her current situation she was trying keeping her cool...though it was not easy.

"SSSSSSSShe killed me-killed me...she'll kill you too...like all the others!"

"No, she's not taking any more lives Eli! I'm stopping this psychopath!" Kim insisted

_Graves-Must-Die_

"What? No...fuck no! You can't beat her...you haven't even seen her! I have...I've once looked...into her eyes...her cold-SOULESS EYES! I know her! She wants you...she won't rest until...until then!"

"You saw! You saw what she did and how she wanted it done...she took something very precious from me...I'm not letting her get away. I can't, I won't. And you can either lay aside and die or cooperate and we can get through this together!" Kim pleaded, choking up a little, more than before

"That's what shes betting on-DONCHA GET IT? HUH? Are you that ffffffffucking dense? Shes banking on you trying to stop her...she knows you got nothing to lose now, shes gonna use that against you. You'll be angry...she WILL use that to her advantage...You can't win...you're gonna wish you were in my sssssituation."

"Then you can just lay there and fall away cause I'm not gonna-"

Suddenly, the door opens, and a shadow followed by light is cast over the two, and Kim comes face to face with her would-be assailant.

"Knock-knock."

. . .

**...Some time earlier...**

. . .

The Russian Alps. Cold year-round. Home to snow, rough terrain, and more snow. Though in the very center of this snowy wonderland, is the Mendenev Castle, an old Medieval-like fortress from the 16th century or so.

Despite the cold stereotypes, Sleet and freezing rain were falling from the sky as the temperature hovered around 34 degrees Fahrenheit. While the ice fell, we join Kim and Ron, as they glide through the dark alps via jetpack, nearly blindly following a GPS to the castle's location, the lovers trying to pass the time.

"You know they weren't kidding, it is called a Royale with Cheese in Paris." Ron commented

"Told you." Kim smiled

"Well I don't trust movies KP, I'm more of a...Newspaper kinda guy." Ron added

"I have never seen you read a newspaper-like ever." she raised an eyebrow

"Hey, not true, my morning is not fulfilled and satisfied until I've had my coffee, Garfield, and The Peanuts." The boy explained "Ah-shit! Damn ice!" a piece got in his face "Hey how much longer till we reach this place anyway?"

"Just a few clicks right in front of us." Kim answered

"What the hell is a click anyway?" Ron asked

"I don't know, that's just how the Kimmunicator measures distance, I should have Wade fix that."

They flew a bit further until through the piss-poor viability, they saw what appeared to be some light attached to one of the mountain ledges, as they got closer, it appeared to be more castle shaped, they had found their destination.

"Uh-would that be it?" Ron asked trying to see.

"I...guess it is." Kim nodded looking at the Kimmunicator "Land on one of the balconies."

"Can do!"

The duo landed on a large balcony atop a turret. The old castle was full of them, and though the view was actually not bad, the cold deterred any further sight seeing. Kim and Ron took refuge inside, which appeared to be a large master bedroom. They undid their winter apparel revealing their mission gear. Kim of course had her's now in purple.

"Erg-fuck, cold...rain-sleet-this better be worth my nose turning into an icicle." Ron complained, trying to get warm.

"Well, it's warm in here, which leads me to believe the place has central heating, and where there's automatic heat." Kim began

"There's electricity KP." Ron added, flipping on a nearby light switch

"Hmm, the amenities are quite modern for a castle that's been abandoned for over 200 years." she pondered sarcastically

"Quite the place for a villain to hide." Ron added "Though cause I have to ask, how urgent is this again?" He asked looking around the room.

"Very." Kim winced "The United Nations wanted to keep this under wraps, apparently whoever is here, is the one who stole nuclear launch codes from ten different nations, including us, The UK, Russia, China, and North Korea. With stuff like that, they can control the whole world." she explained.

From in an undisclosed location, our would-be assailant, looks at a camera monitor in the room, eavesdropping on their conversation. The voice would come from a female, sweet yet sinister, though their appearance is masked for now.

"_**Right you are Kim Possible, but for now it's you I want. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."**_

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, hang on." Ron stopped Kim "You mean someone just waltzed right in to...wherever we all keep our dirty laundry-walked right out, and didn't even bother to pick a hiding spot where no one would notice?" Ron asked skeptical "Dontcha think that's just a little suspicious?"

"How so?" Kim raised an eyebrow

"Think of it KP, this whole mission has setup written all over it. Wade's hasty mission brief with few details, creepy castle, sketchy and unbelievable-if not near unattainable villainous plan, the whole nine." Ron explained

"Hmm." Kim chuckled "And this from the guy who said he doesn't believe in what he sees in movies?" she raised an eyebrow

"Okay, language barriers in comparison to fast food phenomenons and cliched unrealistic Scorsese movie plot points, are two totally different ballparks KP." Ron explained

"But-y-it-never mind." Kim slapped her forehead. "Better call Wade, maybe he can shed some light on this."

She looked at the Kimmunicator watch to call their chubby-genius. "Wade...Wade?"

"No answer?" Ron asked

"All static, crap; probably the weather, either that or the sensor's on the blink-maybe-

_Kill_

"Huh?"

"Huh what?" Ron asked

What kim heard was a subliminal message in her brain, but she was able to dismiss it as just a random voice in her head.

"I thought I heard something-"

_Kill_

"There it is again."

"Ah it's an old castle KP, old castle's make noises." Ron assured her

"Yeah-I-I guess you're right, though I have been feeling shitty all day, I guess my brain's playing tricks on me." she rubbed her head

_Kill-Kara_

"Ugh, I need an aspirin." Kim sat on the bed.

She kept several pain relievers in capsules in her belt for such an occasion, she popped two of them.

"Fell better?" Ron asked

"I hope." she stood up "I-I think we need to split up, it'll make this much faster-and hopefully we can get this over with."

"Good idea KP, but first." Ron got into an embrace with her, and kissed his girl right on the lips. It was an explosive passionate kiss, one that Kim had always enjoyed. Sadly, they released

"Thanks, I needed that." Kim smiled "Just radio to me if anything goes south-and please be able to tell the difference from urgent and the wind blowing." she joked

"Ha-ha, Rufus and I will be fine, right little buddy?" he asked his trusty mole rat companion, who rushed to salute on his shoulder

"Mmm-hmm."

"Alright, let's meet back here in an hour, okay?" Kim suggested

"Sounds like a plan." Ron agreed

The two had went their separate ways, Kim stuck to the upper floors, Ron and Rufus the lower floors. The person of interest stayed in their camera room, just watching the two lovers quest to complete their mission, both unaware of the traps that lay in wait...traps that could prove deadly.

"_**Excellent."**_ the person noticed via camera Ron was nearing the trap _**"That's it you little dummy, fall right into it."**_

Ron and Rufus were walking down a corridor containing a wall of suits of armor on either side. The boy was enthralled with each unique metal suit, even though each suit was lousy with cobwebs and dust.

"You know they say that chainmail shit is good for just about any slash attack-but fucking useless against any straight-on wound." Ron told Rufus "Arrows, sword points-hell even my dick could pierce that shit."

"Hmm?" Rufus raised an eyebrow as his owner did a double-take

"That totally came out wrong, but you get the idea." he shrugged "But you know, I bet warfare back in the day was simpler, more crude and time consuming-but, simpler. Of course you know me little buddy I would never be able to fit in one of those-[clunk]-huh?"

Ron knocked into something on the ground. At first glance in the dark it appeared as just a dark metal clump. He picked it up, and upon further examination it looked like a gun. A .38 Colt Detective Special, which is a very short and easily concealable six shot revolver.

"Gun?" Rufus asked surprised

"Yeah, a little...gun." Ron agreed "All the markings have been rubbed off, serial numbers too." He concluded "Better call Kim." He called her over radio "Kim?"

"Is it urgent?" Kim asked looking under a table

"You could say that, yeah."

"What's the sitch?"

"Rufus and I just found a gun, laying on the floor. A little revolver-like an old Detective's pistol." he explained

"Strange, is it loaded?" Kim asked

"I'll check, hang on."

Ron forced the cylinder open and in each of the chambers was a fresh brass bullet, Rufus took one out so the two could further examine

"Well if my CSI skills are what I think they are, I do believe it is...six casings, rounds are firmly attached to the brass, and the primers are still fresh, yeah; real and loaded." Ron concluded.

He put the final bullet in the chamber and closed the cylinder.

"That is weird. Just pocket it, we'll use it as evidence." Kim explained "Keep searching though, you're clearly doing better than me."

"Will do, still love ya!" Ron then hung up.

"Ha-ha, love you too." Kim added playfully shaking her head.

Ron and Rufus continued down the hall, Ron still fidgeting around with the pistol and not necessarily paying attention to what was in front of him. Rufus was, and turning a corner, he noticed what appeared to be a dark silhouette a good 50 feet in front of them.

"Mhmm-mmm-mmm-"

"Easy Rufus, where's the fire?" Ron asked, the mole rat directed his head to the front. "Take a chill pill buddy it's probably just another suit of armor, no big deal."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, funny; but when all this is over, your gonna wish I was just an empty metal shell." The person said in a sweet-yet evil sounding female voice.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded

"Me? No one in particular, I could be a caretaker...I could be exactly who you search for." she spoke innocently

"Oh great, one of those riddle-type people." Ron rolled his eyes "Alright listen Eddie Nygma I ain't got time for any bullshit okay? I'm in the middle of nowheresville Russia, it's colder than an icebox outside, and I gotta whole castle, where somewhere-somewhere herein are nuclear launch codes with some apparently brilliant psychopath who holds them! If you're gonna be of help to me, then start talking, if not; then get the hell outta my way!" he demanded

"Wow." she clapped "Props Stoppable, and here I thought you were nothing more than a clumsy sidekick, but you got balls, I like that."

"Hmm." Ron pondered "You know my name...that alone creeps me out-like no villain knows my name-hell, barely anyone does."

"I know...I also know you frequently lose your pants, pee when you're scared, and get scared when you pee."

"Wait-wait-wait, how do you know that? Seriously, who are you?" Ron demanded

"All will be explained in due time, but here; you want the launch codes? Take em!" The person threw a key chain jingling with keys Ron's way, he didn't catch them.

"Hmm, explains why you're a running back."

"Oh har-de-fucking-har, alright; I must say...that went-way easier than I had expected but you're not off the hook." Ron demanded

"Seriously, I give you props on Clint Eastwood-Bruce Willis-Yippee Ki-Yay tough guy shit you're giving me, but for the love of God, give it up! I know deep down you're scared shitless inside, you may not come to realize it now, but you will...and you'll also know that I know everything about you-and especially about Kimmy. I didn't want those stupid keys, it was just a ruse to get you pinheads over here...I wanted you two the entire time, especially her." she sneered

"Whoa." Ron's eyes went wide for a moment "Alright-that's...a little eerie, but riddle me this, how did you get these keys anyway?"

"What the fuck does that matter?" the person asked a tad pissed off

"Oh what-like, The government of North Korea just let you have their country's most valuable asset for no good reason at all? Cause I know damn well from watching too much C-Span that Russia and the US of A sure as hell didn't!" Ron spat

"Maybe I'm just that good...think of it this way, you both screwed yourselves over...If I'm that good, how are you both gonna stop me, hmm?" She asked with a slight hint of venom in her voice

Ron kept his cool ironically "We've tangoed with tougher."

"Hmm, you really are acting a little more ballsey than usual-God what-what's doing it for ya Ronny? Is it cause you two are dating now, after all these years? Hmm? Did you finally find your balls? Or...is it the gun?" she asked

Ron starred at the pistol in his palm for a moment "I know guns, you can take the world's biggest pussy-put a .45 in their hands, and suddenly they're Chuck frigging Norris...even a guy like you, see; I'm unarmed." she raised her hands, revealing she did have a remote

"Then what the fucks that!" Ron demanded, pointing the gun out of impulse.

"Relax...it's just a little toy that'll jam you're two-way is all...can't have you alerting little Kimmy now can we?" she asked condescendingly

"Whoever you are, you're a fucking piece of work." Ron said in a lower voice "What do you want Kim for? Or me?"

"You? I just got you figured out like a bad movie Stoppable...Kim? I dunno, I need to test her-test her to her limits. Shes too cool, I wanna see what she'll do when she has nothing left to lose...even if it means risking my own life in the process." she explained

. . .

_Kill...Kara-_

"Dammit, there it is again!" Kim rubbed her head

_Graves...Must...Die_

"Erg! God, get outta my fucking head!" she slammed her fist against the wall

_Kill, Kara-Graves, Must, Die_

. . .

"It's a numbers game, see...I just gotta find the right one.." the person said with a smirk. "Now, that being said, that dinky little pea shooter might have boosted your testosterone rating ten fold, but I bet you still couldn't hit the broad side of a barn even if you were having sex with it!"she turned to run "Catch me if you can Ronny!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

Ron chased the girl through the castle, knowing getting hold of Kim would be a waste.

"You call yourself a running back? I'm pretty sure that water pistol weighs less than a football, and this time you're not being chased by 11 other guys!" the girl mocked gaining a huge lead

"Fuck you!" Ron spat, breathing heavily "You're not gonna lay a hand on Kim!"

"Fine, I have other methods!"

"Go to hell!" Ron yelled

"I intend to, but not yet, I'll be sure to save a seat for ya though! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Damn, I thought Shego was nuts." Ron panted

The girl turned a corner, and disappeared, down the rest of that corridor was a pair of double doors, it was obvious she ran through them, as there was no where else to escape in the second and a half it took Ron to catch up.

"Come on Rufus...she has to be in there."

"Mmm-hmm."

The duo barged in. the room was quite large, but it appeared to be a cabaret lounge, complete with a wet bar, tables, even a baby grand piano on a stage, and who should be on said stage but the girl Ron was chasing, in a very risque pose on top of the piano, only her silhouette was shown as the room was not well lit.

As Ron pointed the gun her way, music began to play, a song Ron had heard before, but he was confused as to why.

"The fuck?" he asked

"Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey, one of my favorites." the girl explained exiting her pose.

"You're one sick ticket sister, not for the song...just for everything in general." Ron spat

"Ha-ha-ha, boy you ain't even scratched the fucking surface as to how fucking crazy I am." The girl chuckled wickedly "But it is a good tune isn't it-Definitely has that 007 theme song kind of vibe doesn't it?"

"Stop beating around the fucking bush or-"

"Or you'll what Stoppable?" The girl asked interrupting him "Kill me? With that? Shit-fuck the fact your aim sucks worse than a blind squirrel-there's a reason why people put that piece of shit in an ankle holster and let Mr. Colt .45, or Mr. Beretta M9 do the job. Now, were wasting time doing this back and forth bullshit, so let's get down to brass tacks."

She pressed a button on the remote, which a purplish gas began to spew Ron's way, he became woozy as the song continued to play.

_One for the money, two for the shooooooooow_

_I love you honey, I'm ready-I'm ready to go_

"[Cough-cough-cough]-fuck!" Ron choked, falling against a table.

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that's it Ronny, fall to sleep." _  
You look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke? _

"Nyah-ugh." Ron and Rufus passed out.

The gas cleared and the girl approached the two.

"Let the games...begin."

. . .

"NYAH! Fuck!" Kim fell to her knees, rubbing her temples furiously

_Graves-Must-Die_

"Erg-those pills aren't helping!"

_Kill-Kara...Kill-Kara Graves _

_Graves-Must-Die_

_Graves-Graves-Graves_

"FUCK!" Kim yelled, very off model "Who the fuck is this...erg-and why do I have to kill them? And why can't I even get a hold of Ron-huh?"

Kim noticed down the hall, on the right, a door was slightly ajar, between the crack Kim noticed a static noise, and a light. She approached the door, slowly opening it, to discover it was just another bedroom, with a TV on, static blaring.

"Hello?" she asked.

The TV suddenly went bright white, then bloody red pigments dripped down, until the screen was blood red.

_Kill-Kara_

"Erg, get outta my head!" Kim sneered

"_**Hello Kim Possible." It was the voice of the girl "If you're watching this-well, more or less listening to this I guess-there isn't much to watch,- then you know by now something is definitely not as it appears in this castle. Not an easy mission is it?"**_

"You psycho! Who are y-wait, am I talking to a television?" Kim asked herself after doing a double-take.

"_**Anyway, as of now I've captured your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend...and by pathetic I of course mean the "boy" part. Now before you get all scared, just know you can save him, and his little mole rat too...and even the launch codes-I really have no use for them now-plus, I can always get them again. I have them held in my special little holding cell a few floors down, if you can rescue them in the next ten minutes, they will be saved...for if you cannot, they will die a horribly, gruesome-albeit fast; death. **_

Kim cringed

_Kill-Kara _

_Graves...Must...Die_

"_**Oh, and I imagine you haven't figured it out yet, but his death will NOT be the only, so you better hurry, the clock's a-ticking away, tick...tock...tick...tock. But if you think I'm just blowing smoke, see for yourself."**_

The screen changed to a camera feed inside the room where Ron was in, deep in sleep.

"Ron...No-RON!"

"_**Uh-before you go, I left you a few goodies on the nightstand to your right, feel free to peruse the items, take what you want, but remember time is of the essence, good luck to you Kimmy, I look forward to meeting you in person real-real soon...after all, I am a huge fan of your work." **_

The TV cut to black, and an enraged Kim quickly looked over to the nightstand. A pistol resembling a Browning High Power was the first she noticed, it also had several loaded clips next to it. Aside from that, and she noticed a sharp Bowie knife. Kim wasn't one to use guns or weapons of any sort, but she was DEFINATELY willing to make an exception for this particular situation. She quickly loaded up, and dashed from the room, heading for the stairs

_Kill-Kara-Kill-Kara Graves- _

_Graves-Must-Die_

The girl, who the camera views from behind, sits in her chair, monitoring the cameras. A low-pitch alarm sounds, meaning an intruder is approaching. She looks over the monitors.

"Well-well, it appears I have more company." She looked to see what appeared as four people climbing the bottom of the castle to the front door on the mountains. "Fuck, I had a feeling the Agency would send more than the girl, it throws a slight monkey wrench into my perfect plan-but-" She emerged from her chair and grabbed a few weapons from a nearby table. "When in Rome...Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."

The climbers matched the description of the man from the opening scene, he himself was included, they were close to their destination-the front door. The lead man was a few steps in front of the three, and definitely older.

"Were almost there gang! Just a few more feet!"

"That's what he said 20 feet ago." One of them muttered

"I heard that Lynch! Can the Joker shit and keep climbing, I'm not fond of this fucking sleet anymore than you are."

On the lead man's wrist-watch tablet, similar to the Kimmunicator watch only more square, a considerably older gentleman appears on the screen, well dressed. A seal of the Central Intelligence Agency is behind him.

"**Any luck yet Tanner?" he asked**

"Not yet sir, were still climbing the walls, but we have confirmed no one has left the castle, and we have confirmed heat signatures inside." the lead man explained.

"**Good, I hope I don't have to remind you of how important it is to capture this...dangerous individual." he stated with a pause**

"Were aware sir, and we will not underestimate her, not even for a second."

"**Glad to hear that Roddy, keep us posted."**

"Yes, always."

"**Outstanding, Overlord out!" the screen faded to black.**

"Come on kids! The sooner we catch this bitch, the sooner we go home!" he called

"Yo Roddy! Overlord said he wanted her alive right?"

"Yes Agent Lynch, that was the general order." The lead guy said a tad annoyed, they had then reached the summit.

"Well I'm just saying, what if...I dunno one of my bullets, just happened to find her skull."

"If you kill her Eli, you're gonna go explain to the top brass, Overlord-not to mention the president why, how, and with what motive."

"Screw that, the media is what's gonna will tear Lynch a new one." another one of the climbers added, who was a woman.

The lead man, whose name is Roderick Tanner, is the officer of the assault group, who coincidentally was tasked with capturing the girl Kim and Ron are now after. Tanner is a seasoned member of the CIA, in his early forties, with dirty blonde hair, maybe five foot ten inches, and 170 pounds.

The female, Agent Rachel McIntyre, is the youngest of the four, age twenty-two. A Red head like Kim, though her hair is more burgundy, and shorter. She is slender, yet tough. She stands five foot five inches, and is 135 pounds on a good day.

The third, is Agent Frank Harper. Age thirty-one. Like Tanner, he too has seen a lot in his career. He is the tallest of the three at six foot three inches, and at 195 pounds.

The final is Agent Eli Lynch, the man from the beginning of the scene. He is young like McIntyre, twenty-four, and stands at six feet tall, 177 pounds.

"So Roddy, how do you plan on us getting in without making a lot of noise?" Frank asked in sort of a Fred Jones kind of voice

"Who gives a flying fuck about noise Harper? She knows damn well were coming-and sure as shit, would rather fight us then just get away, which means underhanded tactics, and sneaky shit from now till Sunday, be on your toes the lot of you-especially you Lynch."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Alright McIntyre, get us open!" Roddy ordered

"Yes sir!"

Rachel placed a few charges on the heavy front door. "Okay, stand back-[BOOM]" The door blew open. "Were in."

"Weapons out, if you have to kill her, then ya better be on yer ass, with three wounds in yer body, the rest of us dead, and your pistol the only thing ya got left." Roddy said not-too reassuringly

"Damn, Overlord really wants this bitch then." Harper commented

"He sure does Harper." Roddy agreed.

The three entered the main foyer, very large and open, with columns along either end, it was very dimly lit, and the whole place had that 'too quiet' feeling. The four diverged but were still reasonably close, Eli was the first to speak.

"I don't like this." he said

"Yeah, total Creeps-ville." Rachel agreed, close by

"No I mean the emptiness, it's almost as like she wants us to think shes vanished." he added

"What did I tell ya, sneaky, and underhanded tactics." Roddy reiterated

Not soon before long, Harper noticed a door, all glass, with windows all around it "Hey guys, come check this out!"

The four regrouped, mesmerized at what they saw.

"Dear God." Roddy shook his head.

By now, Ron had gotten out of his slumber to realize where he was. It was a glass cell, not far from where the agents were. Outside of the cell, a small room, with a solid door at the end. Attached to the door and locking mechanism on the side, was a control panel, almost like a detonator remote, with wires diverging out of it and disappearing into the walls.

"What the hell?" Ron asked "Where-where-

"_**Awake yet Stoppable?" came the girl's voice over a speaker**_

"You? Where are you?" he asked enraged

"_**That's not really important right now, but I bet you're wondering where you are?" she asked**_

"What? Aside from the obvious? It's a reverse damsel in distress thing-it happens to Kim and I at least once a week."

"_**Well, then I guess you both haven't dealt with a predicament like this, see; if Kim opens that door over there, it will trigger...well...you'll have to see for yourself."**_

"Shit!" Ron slammed his head against the wall, and Rufus, handed him the gun, still in his pocket.

"Good thinking buddy!"

Ron nervously aimed the small pistol at the glass wall, and fired. The round hit the glass, which stayed in place.

"Aw shit? Bulletproof?" Ron asked, firing four more times

"_**Not quite, well; it is for that piece of shit you got, I just hope Kim will assume to find another way in, now; if you'll excuse me Stoppable, I have other quests to attend to, toodles!"**_

"Don't worry Rufus, Kim will find a way, she always does." Ron assured his companion.

Over to the agents, now inside the room. It was filled with gurneys, on said gurneys, people, in a sleep-like state, with tubes attached to various spots on their bodies. Those people were none other than just about anyone who was anyone in Kim's life, her friends, family, even all her enemies.

"What the fuck?" Harper asked

"This girl is a sick fuck I knew it. Overlord-Overlord come in!" Roddy called his superior over his watch

"**Tanner? What's the situation?"**

"I'm not sure, but we have close to three dozen civilians, unconsious and laying on gurneys, I doubt we should disturb them."

"**When you've captured that little cocksucker, we'll send a sweeping team in to disable her captives restraints, just find her!"**

"Roger that!" the transmission ended

Lynch had ventured back into the hallway.

"From the looks of it, they're in some sort of comatose like state, the tubes are acting as life support, it's just a theory, but if we were to detach them without proper instruction...they may not recover." Harper explained

"We'll leave that to the sweep team once we find her but for now-[bang]"

Rachel was interrupted by a gunshot, which found-you guessed it, Eli's gut. He hit the floor.

"Aw-FUCK-Fuck she shot me! That sonofabitch fucking shot me!"

"Eli!"

"Agent Lynch!"

They rushed to his aid "Harper see to him! Rachel, let's find that little fucker!"

"You got it Roddy!" Rachel aimed her gun down range, as Harper pulled Eli out of the line of fire.

"You're gonna be alright Eli, we'll get you fixed right up, you'll-you'll be okay." Harper assured him

"Sssshe-shot me Frankie...that-ffffucking bitch-she fucking killed me!" Eli slurred

"Just wait here Lynch, and try to stay awake, I gotta help the others!" Harper insisted

"Wait-don't leave me!" Eli begged, to no avail.

"Come on bitch! You can't hide forever!" Rachel yelled

"Just relax Rach, move slowly towards the columns, slowly is the key." Roddy whispered, Harper dashed back to them

"Yo guys, I think-[bang-bang-bang]"

"Fuck!"

"Frank!"

"I got him Roddy!"

As Tanner kept firing, Rachel ran to Frank, who almost immediately perished of his wounds. She sighed, and closed his still open eyes, she turned back to the kill zone.

"Roddy!"

"What?-[bang]-Aw!"

"Tanner!"

Roddy took a round to his hip, falling over, Rachel ran to him

"I gotcha, I-[bang-bang]"

Two more shots stopped Rachel dead. Roddy, was breathing heavily, clinging to life himself, he heard faint, and slow footsteps, and the girl on everyone's mind stepped forward, still darkened, hovering over the injured Agent.

"Roderick Tanner...my-my, you've seen better days haven't you?" she mocked

"You...you bastard you!" Roddy sneered "All this shit? This treachery? And for what? What do you have to gain?"

"Simple...I have to gain-from what one person has to lose-[bang]" she put a round in Roddy's head, picking up his cracked watch, she called Overlord.

"**Tanner, what's-YOU?"**

"Hey there Overlord. So sorry I couldn't be there to see you in person, but except this as my metaphor-[cracksh]" she smashed the screen, ending the transmission.

. . .

_Kill-Kara _

_Graves...Must...Die_

Kim was blindly running through the halls, looking for that someone special. But in every room she checked, she found nothing, and with every room she ran through, the voices in her head only became stronger.

_Kill Kara-Kill Kara Graves!_

_Graves-Graves-Graves_

_Graves-Must-Die_

_Kara-Kara-Kara_

_Graves-Graves-Graves_

"Ron...Ron...RON!" Kim yelled

Subsequently, Eli crawled his way down the hall, eventually stopping right by the door, entering into the room where Ron was held.

"sssssshit...f-fu-fucking bitch!" he slurred "Fuck it, no use." He slurred

"_**Better hurry Kimmy, you only have two more minutes left-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the girl's voice rang out. **_

"ERG! I'm never gonna find him!" She sobbed

Kim fell to her knees, but she perked up, when she heard moaning nearby, though it was Lynch.

"Ron...Ron?"

"Wha?" Eli perked up when he saw her "What?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Kim demanded

"I-I'm-Eli...Eli Lynch-I'm-wetorkssssss Op, CIA." he slurred

"Did-whoever this girl is, do that to you Eli Lynch?" Kim asked

"Yessssss." he slurred in pain "You...You're-K-Possible, you g-gotta-ya gotta get me outta here." Eli begged

"I can't I gotta find my boyfriend in the next minute or else shes gonna kill him too!"

Ron was still inside the plexiglass cell, when he heard the voice he had been praying for. Kim was right outside the door, talking with Eli. He pressed his right ear against the glass, confirming this assumption.

"I'll be damned little buddy, I think shes here! KIM! KP!" Ron yelled

. . .

"Ya-gotta-ffffucking-" Eli continued-

"_KIM! KP!"_

"Ron? Ron! RON!" Kim yelled

. . .

"Yes! KP, were in here!" Ron yelled

. . .

"Great! Oh that's great! Hold on Ron! I'm coming, are you through this door?" she asked right outside the room, dragging Eli with her.

. . .

"Yeah just-NOOOO-wait! KIM DON'T OPEN THE D-"

Ron remembered too late, and Kim flew the door open, activating the trap...The cell Ron was in, was quickly filled with a vomit-colored gas. Kim's eyes went as wide as they could as mid stride she watched everything unfold. Ron's body began to rapidly deteriorate, and he slowly lost all his muscle and fat mass, reducing him to a near skeleton. The same happened to Rufus.

Consequently, the wires and tubes attached to those captured by the girl were equipped with the same nerve gas that deteriorated Ron, and they all met a similar fate, the girl responsible was nearby and able to watch the carnage.

"Heh-heh-heh...phase 2 complete." she said sinisterly.

. . .

"Ron...Ron-ROOON!"

The door to the cell suddenly unlocked, a result of the trap, and Kim rushed in as the gas dissipated. She tried to find a heartbeat or pulse, no use. All she could do, was sob into his shirt as she cradled him in her arms.

"Rooooon-nooooo-NOOOOO!" She sobbed "No-no-noooo-why? Whyyyyyyy-noooooo." she continued to sob.

"Oh-it musssst be-fucking good to be him-he'sss already dead! I'm-fffffuckign dying!" Eli yelled, laying on the floor, still bleeding

"FUCK YOU!" Kim yelled turning to him, and then returning to sob "I loved him. And-I'll never see him again...hear his voice...anything."

Eli paused, and clenched his stomach for a moment

"I'm-sssssorry...I-sorry Kim. I didn't know...Sorry, I just can't think-fuck!" he clenched his stomach in pain. "I-ssssorry, but we'll join him soon, were next.-FUCK IT HURTS! It fucking huuuuuuuuuurtssss!" he cried in pain

Kim laid Ron down, and closed his open eyes, giving him one last kiss, she then went to go guard the door, nearly defeated, and angry-which was masked by her constant sobbing, not to mention Eli yelling was not making matters any easier.

. . .

**...Present...**

. . .

"Eli. Wow, you look like shit." the girl said looking down at the embittered injured man.

She finally stepped into the light. The girl was slender like Kim and built strong, like Kim, but easily three inches taller. Her eyes were almost a Hazel-Scarlet color. Her hair was blonde, but cut short, feminine short, with some darker streaks throughout. Her clothing, a red latex combat suit, with some black armor in key locations, she was holding two weapons, an AK-47 assault rifle, and a stun gun.

"Well, Kim Possible, at last we meet face to face." she said

"Who...who are you?" Kim asked, trying to fight back the tears.

"My name is Kara Graves."

_-Kill-Kara Graves _

_Graves-Must-Die_

"ERG!" Kim grabbed her head

"Wow, those voices must really be working, good; but now I'm afraid it's time for this little love fest to end."

While Kim was disoriented, she fired the stun gun, knocking her out.

"You I won't kill Eli, you'll die soon enough anyway." Kara said smugly.

Eli hardly heard her, he was nearly passed out as it was.

Kim faded into a dream, what at first seemed like a sweet dream, her and Ron, just going through a peaceful and comfortable date, quickly turned sour. While walking Ron is hit by a stray bullet, and all Kim can do is watch him die, somehow assuming it was her fault-

"Wakey-wakey."

She heard her voice. Kim awoke to a bright light, once her eyes adjusted, she saw Kara, smirking above her. Kim was bound to a medical table, seemingly positioned at about an 80 degree angle. Around Kara, was a table filled with various medical instruments.

"Sleep well?" Kara asked

"You...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kim struggled, to no avail

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, boy as that ever amusing, good thing I sprung for the extra strength restraints. Okay." Kara clapped her hands "Guess it's time I brought you up to snuff yes?" She asked.

Kim scowled and said nothing.

"Alright, first off, Those launch keys, for the nukes? Yeah I could give two shits, all I needed was an excuse to get you here." She began, pacing casually "Why you might ask? I envy you. Your life-so perfect, good grades, great family, boyfriend-you could have done better by the way." she continued "Not to mention your little save-the-world thing? The world's leading spy organizations can't even figure you out Kimmy, how can you do all of this, and with no license to kill? Not even like you need one. Well, I was tired of you and your perfect little life." Kara sneered, taking out a straight razor from a pocket in her belt. "I'm a few years or so older than you-raised by two overbearing parents whose goal was to have their only child make a difference in the world...but no matter what I did-no matter how hard I tried-it wasn't fucking good enough for mommy and daddy. They always compared me to you-'Kara why can't you be more like Kim Possible-Kara, how are you going to let this girl get ahead of you-Kara why aren't you more successful?-shit like that!" She paused, her face twitching "Well...One day, I snapped. I realized no matter what I ever did, I would always be in your shadow. This plan? Years in the making-YEARS!"

Kim's sadness and rage were quickly replaced with fear. This girl in front of her now appeared to be a complete, and utter lunatic.

"I joined the CIA, my credentials would make me an ideal agent, for a time...I was finally happy-happy people accepted me and saw me, for a success...but it could never replace the hatred that I grew for you. But...I realized I couldn't...how should I put this-go in guns a blazing, it's not in good form ya know? Plus-after all-you can do anything, right? That's your lifelong slogan...I wanted to not only eliminate you, but also disprove that little slogan, I wanted to test you...I wanted to see how you could fare if you had nothing left to lose, if maybe...just maybe, to see what you would do if your perfect life wasn't so perfect anymore." Kara kept her evil smirk on "So then, not only would I finally eliminate the only thing that stands between me and certain success, but; prove you're not perfect."

"But...I'm not perfect." Kim uttered

"Well you sure as shit seem to be!" Kara yelled

"Is that why the CIA sent that team with Eli? You betrayed them?" Kim asked

"Correct-a-mundo! That was no bog really, a few killings, a couple bombs, the usual shit. But my biggest prize is you Kimberly Ann...I'm here to be your Achilles Heel...your road block...your Equalizer!"

Then Kara did something completely unexpected. She approached the heroine, and began to gently caress her body, holding her. Kim was confused, and petrified if anything.

"Of course, after all these years of hatred...you've grown on me...I was never really much into boys, mommy and daddy never let me have any dates growing up...and somehow I just felt so...what's a good word-celibate? And focusing my life around you-really sparked my urges. Think of it this way...you and me, against the world. Kim-think about what we can do, were forces to be reckoned with separate-but together...Earth would be at our mercy." she then whispered into Kim's right ear "What do you say?"

"No...Never-I would never be evil-nor would I ever work with the likes of you!" Kim bellowed, struggling

"I had a hunch you would say that, there is one other option, I could really use a...special friend while I take over the world...something like a...slave?" then she planted a light kiss on Kim's lips, pulling away and getting off of her body, to wit Kim responded by spitting on Kara's face, who wiped it away "I figured as much, well; if you're no good to me alive, you'll be really good to me dead. With no Kim Possible in my way, the world is mine. And, just cause I want your last few minutes to be filled with anguish and personal failure, here's this!" Kara yelped with sarcastic happiness.

She used her remote to turn on the large monitor on the wall facing the two. The room was a split screen to the cell room with Ron, and the room with everyone else on the tables.

"Ingenious yes? I kidnapped everyone in your life, attached them to those rigs containing my special little nerve agent, and added some in the cell with your boyfriend, all I had to do was find a way to activate it...which you did oh-so perfectly by activating the control panel when you opened that door! See I may have committed three...soon to be four murders this evening...but you've killed dozens, now think about that while you beg me to kill you!"

"N-Mom...d-d-dad-Monique?" Kim stammered

"All gone Kimmy, your villains too-they weren't easy to come across-oh and I threw in that Harley Quinn girl-but that's just cause I didn't like her either." Kara shrugged "But how do you like that? YOU killed Ronny...your family-and everyone in your life-oh sure I was the means for their death...but you pulled the trigger, in a sense." she smirked evilly.

Kim felt that bit of anger in her again, coupled with intense sadness, all of this, made her choke up as she watched the footage play over and over again.

"No-n-no-NOOOOOO! YOU MONSTEEEEEEER!" Kim sobbed, struggling to get free

"Blah-blah-blah you're breaking my heart baby really; But, since I've now reduced you a shell of the girl you used to be, it'll make your death, that much quicker, this I promise. Now the real question is, what to use? My-my, so many instruments."

Kara, now having her back to Kim, took her time in choosing. While this was going on, Kim was slowly being filled with rage over her sadness, rage that could only be settled by one thing...

_Kill-Kara-Kill-Kara Graves _

_Graves-Must-Die_

_She killed your boyfriend..._

_She killed your family..._

_She must be stopped_

_She will not rest until you join them_

_You must Kill her_

_Kill Kara, Kill-Kara Graves _

_Graves...Must...DIE! _

Kim suddenly found herself not acting under her own control, this was all rage, using her fingers she was able to find the small lock pick she keeps tucked away in her gloves, and managed to get herself free. She slowly approached Kara, who was still trying to find the correct instrument of torture

_Kill Kara _

_Graves-Graves-Graves_

_Graves-Must-Die_

_Kara-Kara-Kara_

She took the Browning High Power still in her pocket, cocking back the hammer and took aim point blank behind Kara's head, suddenly interrupted by the psycho doing a quick turnabout, slashing Kim's face with the razor, knocking the gun from her hands, the wound left would certainly scar.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, too easy. What you thought I didn't plan for the voices, huh? How did you think ya got them Kimmy? That was me, old CIA trick, I'd tell you how-but I wouldn't want to bore you with the details...I just wanted you to finally lose it...even when you have nothing left to lose."

Kara grabbed her AK-47 from the table and started to open fire as Kim darted to the other side of the room, where a window was located. Kara's shots missed, and wound up hitting the window, knocking out the glass, perfect for the redheaded heroine to jump through.

"That little bitch!" she threw the gun aside, and picked up a sheathed Katana, slinging it over her shoulder. Kara then jumped out behind her,

They would both land on a large, reception balcony jutting off of the castle, to the dark abyss below, the rain and sleet still falling. Kara saw an angered Kim 20 feet or so in front, starring at her, knife in hand.

"Excellent. Hmm-hmm-hmm-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! This is how I pictured it! How I wanted it!" she yelled demonically "You...me-hand-to-hand combat! I planned for this all along! YES! This is it Kimmy! Nothing to lose! The weather against us! With a perfect view to a kill! YES! My plan could NOT have succeeded any better!"

"You forgot one thing though Graves...Me." Kim sneered, wiping away the frozen tears from her cheeks.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! I LOVE IT! FUCKING LOVE IT!" Kara yelled, unsheathing the sword. "No one to help you...no one to comfort you...It's just me and you. Let's see if you have the balls to kill."

_Kill-Kara_

"I think I'll do just fine." Kim snarled

_Graves-Must-Die_

"Alright." Kara did a few tricks with the sword "License to kill verses I can do anything...I'm gonna enjoy this." Kara slowly approached the redhead.

Kim immediately got on the defense, matching Kara's slashes and stabs, neither gaining any ground. Their fight would end up inadvertently destroying several gargoyles and old vases in their path, which was easy considering they were covered in ice.

"You know your stupid boyfriend was giving the mole rat a shpeal about chainmail and shit, by the armor suits." Kara explained while the two ended up in a stalemate.

A few exchanges later, they ended up in another. "He WAS always more intelligent then he led on." Kim added sneering.

And then, yet another "Bitch please, I know all about him and you! He was dumber than a sack of broken hammers!"

Angered, Kim continued to exchange haphazardly, while Kara-predicting this, kept her cool. "You didn't know him like I did! He was just an experiment to you, he was WAY more to me!"

"Oh a thousand pardons Kimberly, I wasn't aware you had SUCH an attraction to him...I guess every blind squirrel finds a nut once in a lifetime?" she shrugged.

"ERG!" Kim yelled

"That's it bitch! Get angry! Use it! I want you to die angry!" Kara yelled "I want you to die like I lived!"

Then Kara, with one good strike, knocked the knife away from Kim, as they neared a staircase that led to a smaller balcony below...below that, the abyss. The force also knocked Kim to the ground, the Katana know in her face.

"That's it Kimmy-whimper! I want your last words to be painful and submissive! And one last time I want you to know whole heatedly, you were the only force standing between me and world domination, know that this...was your ultimate failure...you've finally failed. Admit it."

_Kill-Kara_

_Kill-Kara Graves_

"Never-Hi YAH!"

Kim kicked the Katana from Kara's hands, and then used her feet to knock her back, Kim then rose to her feet, ready to fight again.

"Most excellent!" Kara grinned "Now you will get to see how good I am with my hands as well!"

"We gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" Kim asked

"The real question is, are you ready to die?" Kara asked

"Are you?" Kim retorted

"Yes, always. But after you-YAH!" she lunged, and the two went at it again.

No matter what Kim did, no matter how hard she tried, every punch, every jab, every kick-uppercut-hook-combo, she was no match. Kara matched her punch for punch, and kick for kick. All this did was make Kim very tired.

"Ha-ha-ha! Well-well maybe I am better than you? Be honest baby, you've never fought ANYONE like me before. All those villains-yeah some were hot shit-sure...but did they have my kind of training? I'm trained to kill a KGB agent with nothing but my bare hands and a Post-It Note! You know how fucking hard it is to off one of them with an assault rifle? Let alone your hands? And you think you're gonna beat me up? Fuck you're crazier than I am." Kara smirked

"Not even close!"

The two continued to fight down to the lower balcony, each knowing it would be the end of the line for one or even the both of them. Kim was now getting too tired, and she let her performance slip away, this time Kara would go on the offensive, knocking Kim left and right.

"ERG-[thwack-punch-thock-pow]-I was never appreciated-[pow-zok-other generic fighting sound]-they compared me to you! [crack-smack-slap] I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH [POW-THOCK] All because of you! Even when you have nothing left to lose Kimmy, you're still...always-better-ERG!"

Now completely drained, one last punch, sent Kim on her back, against the back wall of the balcony, there was little she could do. Kara dragged her to the edge, the redhead was barely conscious.

"Just...j-just get it over with Kara." Kim wheezed.

"That wish I will grant, provided you admit I beat you-I want you to finally admit, you couldn't do everything...someone had finally beaten you...and that someone was me, now say it." Kara ordered, as Kim looked at the dark abyss below.

"Okay...Kara Graves you-[pop-pop]"

"GAH! DAMMIT!"

Kara turned around to see someone standing by the stairs holding a pistol, which he dropped after two shots hit the psycho, the person, none other than the wounded Eli, the weapon, the Colt Detective Special.

"Ya should've-sshhhhould've killed me-when-y-had the chance!" Eli slurred

"You...fucking piece of shit!" Kara yelled, pulling out a small concealed Makarov pistol, firing dead center mass at Eli, then his neck, and then back to his gut. He finally fell over on his face.

Kim needed to take this opportunity, there was still some sliver of hope-some, she needed one last boost

_Kill-Kara-_

_Graves-Must-Die_

_Graves-Graves-Graves_

_Kill-Kara-Kill-Kara_

_Kill-Kill-Kill_

"Well, that was...a little-YAH!"

With one final burst of energy, Kim managed to pull Kara down with her, unfortunately the psycho was able to grab onto the edge, as Kim grabbed onto her ankles.

"Alright, I admit...you-you got lucky Kim...but you're still going down! I'm still gonna win damn you! You can't stop me! It's not possible! It's not! I've...planned this too perfectly! Not possible!"

"...It most certainly is."

Was all Kim said before using one last punch to the wound in her hip, to cause them both to fall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You may have gotten my KIM! But at least you're going with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Everything suddenly went blank, right before Kim's eyes shot open.

She awoke in her bed, her clothes, and sheets drenched in sweat, she came to the quick realization that all of this was most definitely a dream. She ran to the mirror at her closet to check herself to be absolutely sure.

"I'm alive." she felt her face, no scar, no blood "Whew, it was...it was all just some crazy, crazy fucked up dream!" she fell back to her bed in relief "Ron." she realized.

She jolted to the Kimmunicator to call him "Come on-come on pick up-pick up!"

"_H-hello?"_

"Ron?" Kim asked with gleeful tears in her eyes.

"_No, it's Ben Affleck, morning KP." he yawned_

"Look, I have no time to explain, just get dressed, I'll be right over, were getting breakfast, cause do I have a story to tell you."

"_Yawn, Roger that baby, I'll get to it." _

"Please and thank you!" Kim hung up happily.

Kim quickly got dressed and drove her way to Ron's house, where her boyfriend stood wearing yesterdays clothes, and this morning's bedhead.

"Hop in!" Kim cheered

"K." Ron buckled up

"So, where to? Bueno Nacho maybe?" Kim asked

"At 8 in the morning on a Saturday? No thanks Kim-I'm digging some International House of Whatever the fuck looks like breakfast." Ron yawned

"IHOWTLLB it is." Kim cheered "Oh but I need gas."

The two pulled into a gas station in town. The place seemed like any old gas station and was definitely not packed at all, only two cars were in the parking lot. One, contained a driver having a cigarette, who looked awfully familiar.

"You and Rufus fill it while I go pay, and get some chocolate covered raisins." Kim insisted

"Can do." Ron saluted

"You want anything?" she asked

"Yeah a Red Bull...uh...a Monster...uh-and a couple of them 5 Hour Energy fuckers." Ron called

"No problem." Kim entered the store, which appeared to be empty and approached an equally familiar looking fellow-though she didn't recognize "Hi, 20 of regular." she said putting a 20 on the counter

"Sure thing." he said.

Kim went to the cooler to grab Ron's energy drinks, and then over to the candy isle to procure her sickly sweet treat, only to be flabbergasted as to who she saw eating a bag by where they were kept.

"Hmm, nothing beats the taste of a chocolate covered raisin." it was Kara "Wouldn't you agree.

She wore a blue blouse, with a light tan miniskirt, and boots, her hair was definitely better groomed than how she appeared in the dream.

"No...no." Kim backed away "It was a dream, you're not even real!" she backed into the cooler as Kara approached

"It's okay Kim, it's okay-shh-shh, calm down, everything's good." Kara gently tried to give her a hug "It's okay, everyone's okay."

"Why don't you ask her on a date already K, you're halfway there!" the cashier yelled

"Shut the fuck up Tanner!" Kara snapped "Don't mind Roddy Kim, he's a little cranky in the morning."

"Ha, she hasn't seen you on your period-"

"Piss off! Anyway, I can explain everything. First of all, if you haven't realized it yet, what you experienced last night? All a dream." Kara explained

"Then h-how do you know?" Kim asked terrified

"Because I orchestrated it. My name is Kara Graves, well, Kara Lynch-Graves actually."

"Wait a minute...Lynch? As in-"

"Yup, Eli is my husband."

"Poor bastard." Roddy added

"Shut up!" Kara yelled "Anyhow, that's Roderick Tanner, a man you didn't meet last night, part of the "team" with Eli sent to kill me."

"So...why me? Why this dream?" Kim asked "And don't beat around the bush!"

"Okay, the Agency has files on just about everyone, and one thing we do is look for possible recruits and or potential threats to national security...you were deemed as a recruit." Kim raised an eyebrow "So, we have this dream program, where one lucky agent-moi; creates the ultimate Equalizing nightmare in which to find said target's weakness, I wrote the script myself-"

"Suddenly shes Quentin Taran-

"Oh my God-stop interrupting me?" Kara asked, interrupting Roddy

"Okay wait, so...you...you guys wanted to see how I would break?"

"Yup, so I created the perfect super villain, one who could see you have your end, and the dream plays out like as if it was real...meaning I made the mistake of not killing my husband. All from that team were also inserted in the dream, not Ron or the others." she did a facepalm "Any comments from the peanut gallery?" She asked Roddy

"No I'm good, you basically got everything explained there."

"Good, so; there you have it, it was actually because of my blunder that I didn't simply kill you, and don't worry, this will be the last time you hear from our merry organization...well, unless you and Ronny want jobs, we could really use you guys." Kara smiled

Kim still seemed a little confused "Okay...so, it was a dream in which the participants control...to test my weakness?"

"Correct."

"Then...how did...how did I?"

"The program has to be inserted into your brain-you do not even wanna know how and where we did that." Kara insisted "And the dream will never be replayed again. This I promise."

"Okay, so...were cool?" Kim asked

"Yes, always."

"Come on, make with the sappy hug, so I can give the manager his post back." Roddy insisted

The two gave a quick hug "Just remember, everyone has a weakness...and I know yours." she smirked, Kim playfully smirked back

"Watch it Graves."

Kara exited the store, and walked past Ron, she smiled and walked over his way. "Hey, make sure you tell your girlfriend, shes a great kisser." she winked, and then walked over to her car.

"Sure thing!" Ron called "Who was that?" he asked Rufus, who shrugged

Kara entered the car which Eli was driving.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Perfect, this whole plan went off without a hitch, Overlord is so gonna promote me." she smiled

"Yeah, not after you didn't off me he won't." Eli added

"Fuck you." she playfully punched his arm, and they drove away.

**THE END**

**Okay, there it is! Not my best work, but most definitely my longest one-shot! Hope you enjoyed. If there was something you didn't understand, please PM me!**

**Voice Cast in order of appearance...**

**Scott Menville: **Agent Eli Lynch, voice #1

**Christy Carlson-Romano: **Kim Possible

**Jennifer Hale: **Kara Graves

**Will Friedle: **Ron Stoppable

**Nancy Cartwright: **Rufus

**Mark Hamill: **Agent Roderick "Roddy" Tanner, voice #2

**Harvey Keitel: **Overlord

**Mae Whitman: **Agent Rachel McIntyre

**Frank Welker: **Agent Frank Harper


End file.
